


Danganronpa style Executions

by 9thstar



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Gen, Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9thstar/pseuds/9thstar
Summary: Danganronpa style executions. All are fan executions, so no spoilers. (Oc executions)





	Danganronpa style Executions

**Author's Note:**

> Violence and death.  
> No spoilers.

G A M E O V E R

[Gwen has been found guilty, time for the punishment!]

○○○

She sat in the chair in the middle of the warehouse, struggling against the ropes in vain as the snakes advanced closer. Sweat dripped down her face as she looked off to the side. The exit was right there! If only she could free herself from the ropes. She managed to reach the pocket knife she had on hand and free her binds, running into another room where she thought the exit was. 'There!' She tried the door, but it was locked, and she felt a pit of dread form in her stomach.   
○○○  
The Bite of Death;  
○○○  
A hiss from behind alerted her attention to the snakes. They had followed her into the room and now circled her. She felt one coil around her ankle and another around her wrist, then a third around her waist. They were tightening around her limbs, making her unable to run. The first snake lunged, burying it's fangs into her leg and injecting it's poison. The toxin burned as it went into her blood stream, making her flail in pain. Then, the second snake bit into her shoulder. It was the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground. She fell to her knees, and the third snake wrapped around her ankle and waist, making her fall forward. The other snakes bit her wherever they could, covering her with vicious snake bites and injecting more and more of the venom. She tried to scream, but all that came out was a pained hiss. The venom was burning through her body. Soon, it would burn her from the inside out, killing her in excruciating pain. Then, her body would no longer be able to keep up with the venom and she would die. She could feel herself shutting down. Her heart beat weaker and weaker until it stopped. Her mind raced for a moment before it too, shut down. The last thing she saw was the door opening and the shocked face of her father staring down at her in horror. He couldn't comprehend what had happened to her. No one could. She was loved. She was happy. She was free. She died as she lived. Alone and friendless.

○○○

Notes;

-The victim's throat was slit.

-Gwen murdered a man named 'Snake' in cold blood.

-Snake's friend, Victor, left her in a warehouse with the snakes to die.


End file.
